


Weird

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, i haven't written a3 in a long while oh dear, what is this??? an augju that vaguely rings like my first augju fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: “From now onwards, you will all be one unit together so please treat each other like family.”Hisoka could only stutter a nod as he is met with three other people. Is it ironic or intentional to say their hair kind of matched each other? Surely, Hisoka will be laughed at for pointing such a crazy detail. Even if he says that, his mouth moves faster than his brain.What a strange situation to be in.
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage & July, August/July (A3!)
Kudos: 16





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo grossnoona here!!!!  
> what is this?? what is this?? what the fuck is this fic?? really??  
> a drabble i made that is actually the opposite timeline of eden gekka au  
>  _this is **gekka eden au**_ which is _very different_  
>  tbh i didn't think i would write this idol au, mainly bc the casting is incomplete and (covers face) IM SO ASHAMED OF MY CASTING CHOICES IN THIS ONE  
> btw, none of these have any correlation to any canon eden info in enst so dont give me that funny look  
> anyway, it has been a really long time since i wrote augju or a3 in general so i hope you have fun!!

“ _ From now onwards, you will all be one unit together so please treat each other like family. _ ”

Hisoka could only stutter a nod as he is met with three other people. Is it ironic or intentional to say their hair kind of matched each other? Surely, Hisoka will be laughed at for pointing such a crazy detail. Even if he says that, his mouth moves faster than his brain.

_ No filter _ .

As expected, Hisoka is met with erupted laughter. It’s only one person, though. Green wavy hair with purple eyes. He calls Hisoka amusing. Fun. Worthwhile. Just how did he pick up such a detail? Not even Hisoka knows, to be quite honest. The man asks Hisoka to take the seat next to him. Don’t be shy, the man says.  _ He won’t bite _ .

Hisoka feels a sense of awkwardness. That’s kind of expected, though? They’re all strangers. Out of nowhere, they’re asked to treat each other like family as they’re going to be idols together. That’s kind of abrupt, don’t you think? Somehow, Hisoka is having a hard time being able to figure out what kind of relationship this team will have. Would it be a good one? Would it be a bad one? Would they become so tangled between each other that the thought of them separating seemed painful or will they become so segregated, Hisoka won’t even remember basic facts about them? Hisoka couldn’t help but wonder.

“ _ Not only will you all be a unit but there will be sub-units and stage names too. _ ”

Sub-units? Stage names? Hisoka wondered who he would be paired with.

Judging from his choices, he wouldn’t really want that grumpy bowl-cut looking motherfucker. Not that one. The way he glares at Hisoka when he stares too long, Hisoka can quickly conclude that he wouldn’t want to be paired with Hisoka  _ either _ . Glad to know that they can agree on that. What about the long haired man? Hisoka is a little skeptical that they’ll get along. He doesn’t know why. He just feels like they might not.

Before Hisoka could think about the wavy haired man, it seemed he had already made his decision.

“I’ll take this one, then!” The wavy haired man shouted, grabbing Hisoka’s wrist as he stood. Of course, he is scolded for being so loud.  _ Misha _ ―That’s his name. Hisoka realised he didn’t know their names until that moment. Hisoka listens to Misha laugh at the staff member sheepishly. Spare him, Misha begs as Hisoka stares at his trapped wrist.

The commotion only begins then, though.

As soon as Misha starts talking about wanting to work with Hisoka, the long haired man questions Misha. Something about how it was unexpected that Misha wanted to work with a man he had met only a few minutes ago instead of him, his own childhood friend. Misha laughs warmly at that sour comment.

“My dear, I love you but don’t you think we would blind each other if we were in  _ one sub-unit? _ ” Misha says, letting go of Hisoka’s wrist and proceeds to get down on one knee. He caresses the long-haired man’s hand, whispering his apologies as the staff member tells them to stop being dramatic. It makes sense as to why Misha wants to work with Hisoka instead of Hajime, the long haired man.

Their concepts don’t suit each other is one thing.

Hisoka and Chikage are still in school. It only makes sense that they need to be in a sub-unit with an adult. It’s not advisable to let some kids run their mouth without supervision.

Hisoka frowns at that thought. Run their mouth? Hisoka looks at Chikage. Does he run his mouth? Chikage gives him a funny look too. Don’t look at Hisoka like that. Clearly, Chikage looks like someone who looks better as a lecturer than an idol. Man, is this guy  _ seriously _ in highschool? Hisoka doesn’t believe it.

“He must’ve gotten held back a couple of years,” Hisoka lets that thought out in the open without thinking.  _ Whoops _ .

Misha erupts in laughter as Chikage seethes. Hajime is taken aback by the harsh comment. The staff member is giving Hisoka a look that screams,  _ it’s you who I’m talking about _ . Hisoka should have guessed it. First, he comes into the room, proclaiming that they all look similar to each other. Now, he’s questioning a teammate’s age because he doesn’t look like he  _ should be _ in school. Hisoka really didn’t want to jinx himself but he knew that this wasn’t going to be the last time he ran his mouth like that.

It continued on and on.

Hisoka and Chikage bickered whenever the unit met up.

“April is such a weird name.” 

Hisoka squinted at Chikage who returned a funny look.

“Like yours is any better―December is  _ way too long _ . This is why fans just shorten it to  _ Dec. _ ”

Misha is always the one telling them to knock it off. Though he is peppy at most times, he isn’t afraid of  _ physically _ whacking sense into Hisoka and Chikage’s heads. Hajime can only smile weakly, hoping they understand that Misha probably doesn’t want to hit them. Really, they are just troublesome.

They’re fine on stage, though. If there’s anyone that lacks occasionally, it’d be Hisoka. Chikage will give him an earful. Stop slacking, Chikage scolds as Hajime mentions that Chikage lacked in some areas too. Hisoka could never understand if that was Hajime’s way of trying to back up Hisoka or what. To be honest, Hajime is as mysterious as July is meant to be. Hisoka wonders if it really is  _ just a facade _ . Not airheadedness or something.

Hisoka tries not to comment on Hajime so much. Something about him puts Hisoka at unease. Hisoka doesn’t want to find out. That’s all.

Even then, Hisoka’s mouth doesn’t stop slipping. Occasionally, Hisoka does question Hajime unintentionally. Not that it bothers Hajime. If anything, he finds it  _ cute _ . Misha doesn’t. Chikage doesn’t either. They call Hisoka a bully.  _ Weird _ .

Well, it can’t be helped. Hisoka thinks the entire team is weird.

Especially Misha and Hajime. Aren’t they taking their guardian roles a little too seriously? Misha takes it to a whole new level sometimes.

“ _ Hisoka! _ ” Misha whines as Hisoka swiftly avoids the elder. No, he isn’t helping Misha with dinner. Whenever they have practice together, it always ends with this. Hisoka tries to not buy into Misha’s pleas about making surprise meals again. Last time they did that, Misha burnt  _ rice _ . God knows how.

Hisoka can only sigh as he watches the older roll around on the floor like a child. Seriously, who is the guardian here? Hisoka or Misha?

“Hajime’s drama debut is tonight! We should celebrate!”

Hisoka crouches next to Misha.

“Order food then.”

Misha whines again. It’s not the same! It’s not the same! Listen to your father, Hisoka! Celebrating your mother’s achievements is important to the family!

Oh boy. Here he goes again. That family thing. The company told them to  _ act _ like a family or  _ treat _ each other like a family as they’re only going to have each other most of the time. Not  _ be _ a family. Hisoka wonders if Misha got that through his head at all. Probably not.

If Chikage were here, Hisoka might have someone to sympathise with him but Chikage isn’t here. He’s at a studio. God knows what he’s doing. Photoshoot maybe. Hisoka doesn’t remember anymore. He can barely keep track of his schedule, don’t ask him about his other teammates’.

Even if Hisoka accepts, Misha will just be turned down anyway.

They’ll come back to Hajime making dinner again. They’ll come back to Hajime babbling about how he got ahead of himself and made dinner. Misha will be a little mopey but one small peck at the lips by Hajime is enough for the other to  _ immediately _ forgive him. Hisoka knows this by heart. This happens  _ every single time. _

It’s kind of funny, though. As much as Hisoka tries to push away that family idea that Misha and Hajime have, Hisoka can’t help but indulge in it too. Chikage is forced to play along but Hisoka knows he enjoys it too.

It’s funny. Hisoka doesn’t know how to describe it.

Hisoka will always wake up to screeches and panic clanging. Hisoka is always faced with nearly burnt breakfast as Hajime scolds Misha for attempting to cook  _ again _ . They’re  _ pretty bad _ at playing parents actually. Hisoka and Chikage find themselves half-listening to their whining as they rush off to school. Just grab the few salvageable egg toasts and  _ run _ . They can always buy breakfast on the way to school.

Misha and Hajime shout about picking them up as Hisoka sloppily puts on his shoes and Chikage complains about his tie. Yeah, yeah―They  _ know _ . They have to go now!

In unison, they are called for. In unison, they reply back.

“ _ Have a good day! I love you! _ ”

This team is embarrassing. Hisoka laughs as Chikage’s ears turn red.

“ _ I love you too! _ ”

If one were to ask Hisoka if he liked being in this team when they first started, he might say no. He wasn’t so sure why he decided to become an idol. Maybe he wanted to escape home. For what? God knows what. If they were to ask Hisoka that now, he would probably say yes. It’s not a definitive yes but the chances of that  _ yes _ is higher than  _ no _ .

There’s something weird about this team that Hisoka can’t find anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> do i have any idea whats going on??  
> nope!!! thats fine!! its a drabble!! I'm not going to attempt this again!! ha!! ha!! ha!! (sweats)  
> as always, thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you had fun!!  
> (if you want, you can talk to me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
